Good dreams, Bad nightmares
by Chara-the-Demon
Summary: After Frisk helped Chara be good, Chara's Determination was so powerful that she was able to recreate her physical form. Now human again, Chara couldn't be more happy. But when Frisk leaves and they are all still underground, Alphys finds out about Chara's power and has the royal guard kidnap her for testing. It's almost been a year now, when she escapes. What now? (Fem!Chara)


**Hey everyone! I'm here with another Undertale story and hopefully you will like it! I will try to update my stories at least once a week but, my computer has been going insane lately (Not letting me on the internet, Deleting random files, Etc.) so if I don't get them updated one week, that's why. But hopefully that won't happen. Anyway. onto the story!**

* * *

"Chara...? Chara are you ok...? Please wake up... We miss you..."

"No... No... Please... Stop... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chara screams as she wakes up from another nightmare, surrounded in the same darkness of her cell in the true lab. Almost hyperventilating she gets up and grabs her tiny flashlight, turning it on. She looks around with it, trying to find something that would help her calm down. Hearing footsteps, she quickly turns the light off and hides it under her pillow. As footsteps get closer, she looks at the door of the cell, cruelly glaring at who was about to walk in. The door opens and when she sees who it is her glare intensifies

"You ok in here? I thought I heard screaming..." A worried looking Sans says, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, thank you very much!" Chara answers, venom dripping from her every word.

"Ok, ok. A skeleton can tell when he's not wanted..." He says as he leaves, locking the door behind him.

She scoffs as she watches his retreating form through the glass that separates the cell from the hallway. "So now he thinks that he has to worry about me? Now he's nice?" she mutters angrily under her breath as she grabs her flashlight again, turning it on, "after all his 'Friend' Alphys has done to me! Tested on me... Taken determination from me... She even tried to alter my soul! That jerk..." She looks around for something with the flashlight. Finding what she is looking for, She picks it up and stares at it. Her locket. She holds it up to the light and reads what it says, _"Best Friends Forever"_ She sighs and puts it back down, hoping to get some more sleep. She turns the flashlight off and lays down on the hard ground, pulling the small blanket over her cold body. After a few minute though, the sweet embrace of sleep welcomes you and you drift off into what you hope is a good dream.

*-THE DREAM-*

 _Chara runs around in a patch of Echo flowers, beckoning a goatboy that looked about her age to follow. "Come on, Asriel! Don't be such a wuss!"_

" _I am not a wuss!" Asriel whines, following Chara._

" _You sure sound like one!" Chara replies, laughing. She runs over to a little clearing in the middle of the flowers and laughs. Soon enough Asriel starts to laugh, as well._

" _What are you two laughing about?" Toriel asks, kindness shining in her eyes._

" _Oh, nothing" Chara answers, smiling._

 _Toriel laughs and takes both of the children's hands, leading them back to them home._

*-DREAM ENDS-* 

Chara is jolted awake by the blinding white lights turning on, signaling another long day of being poked, pricked, and prodded. Maybe... Maybe I could try... Try to leave...? She chuckles softly at the thought of even trying to escape. No... That's not even possible... I gave up trying way to long ago... She stands as one of the many 'doctors' walk in. He has told her his name before but she just can never remember it. The one thing you can remember about this doctor is that he doesn't like to use force so usually he just calls in a guard to get me. This could be my chance!

"So how are you today, Chara?" The Doctor asks. When she doesn't answer he scrawls some words down on his clipboard. "Well then, you know what to do, come with me" He says as he walks out of the room. When Chara refuses to move he turns around. "Come on!" He tries to sound intimidating. He fails. She stays where she is and he groans. "So it's going to be one of these days, is it?" he says as he walks out the door, "Stay put" As soon as he disappears from sight Chara walks to the door and looks both ways down the hall. When she is sure there is no one in the hallway she makes a run for it, down the left hallway. She runs down the corridor, making occasional turns when she has to. Now note that this is at least the 47th time trying to escape, so she knew this place pretty well. She makes it to the exit and looks around, slightly expecting some guard to come and drag her back to her cell. When she sees no one she walks over to the door. She was about to open the door when she heard a voice.

[I wouldn't do that if I were you...]

"Wha...?" She whips her head around, back and forth, looking for who said that. "W-who was that?!" She says defensively. She doesn't get an answer as the door whips open. Before she leaves she looks around and and whispers "thank you..." She put one foot out the door, takes a deep breath of freedom in, and breaks into a run through the hotlands... To her Freedom...

* * *

 **Also before I forget people have been suggesting to get a beta so if anyone is one or knows a good one please PLEASE pm me! :D also Fanfiction only has one font so it didn't let me write in wingdings so anytime you see anything written in [] that means its Gaster speaking. That's all for now.**

 **Keep Resisting!**

 ***-TheLunersNewQueen-***


End file.
